Atsuma Sanada
Introduction Frage or Atsuma Sanada is a young hero in training with anger issues and problems controlling his violent nature. His power Rage, turns him into a rampaging beast that destroys any and all in its path. Thankfully Frage uses a collar that helps him control his power. This allows him to distinguish friend from foe and not murder everyone in eye sight. Appearance Frage has Bishonen White Hair and flaming red eyes. He is tall for his age and has a muscular build. He can usually be seen wearing traditional chiness clothing when he is not in class. Frage however always wears his headband which is pretty much his mark on the world. Personality Frage is quick to anger. Like his powers he is a violent person and talks violently. He loves to yell and diminish other people around him. He takes great pleasure in fighting and actually loves to get hit. This masochist behavior makes him a weirdo amongst everyone in the class. Ironically enough he and Daughter of Man are best friends. It should also be noted that Frage keeps a diary. He calls it his kill book, but its a diary. He writes down every thing that he thinks is important in it and keeps track of his feelings. Frage also is a big fan of poetry, which is his hidden secret. He reads romance manga and has a large collection of paintings back at his home. Frage however keeps all of this to himself. As showing any emotion other than anger is seen as weakness. Powers and Abilities Physical Traits Without his Quirk Power Atsuma is still a physical specimen. As a boy he would train himself in an attempt to control his powers better. His father , who also had the same power, told him that discipline and hard work would one day allow him to remove the watch and go without the shocks. So Atsuma dedicated himself to building of his physical body. Atsuma has the most muscle mass of all the members of class 1-F and is possibly the strongest person in the school without quirk powers. Quirk Frage has the Rage ability. This ability Way of Fighting Frage, liked Daughter of Man, fights mainly with a sword. It is one of the main two reasons why the two of them get along so well. Frage's blade however is not as fancy as her is, but it still can cut like a razor. Frage uses his power gained from his ability to cut through all that stands in his way till he reaches his target. From there he begins to use his hands, to avoid killing them. However it should be noted that if his enemy is exceptionally strong he will switch back to his sword. In close range Frage falls to his hand to hand fighting styles. Frame uses a combination of Street Fighting, Karata, and Boxing. He rarely throws any kicks, but when he does he brings power behind them. The most dangerous thing you have to worry about Frage is his overhand right. The punch comes with enough force to send a car flipping through the street. When Frage uses Rage in combat he always makes sure his silver ring on his arm is turned on. The ring sends a electric shock into his body directly to his nervous system. The shock does not damage the nerve, but gives it a sensation that keeps Frage conscious. Without that ring Frage would loss control and start to cut everything around him to ribbons. As a child Atsuma use to have a risk watch that did the same thing, but now he uses a gigantic ring to prevent it from breaking. Over time however Atsuma is learning how to control himself, but the power still demands the electric shock to keep him conscious. Weapons Sword - never named History Frage history is not long nor is it exciting. He is the son of the Sanada family. A old family that follows its roots back to the age of samurai and shoguns. Atsuma however can care less about it all as the age is now focus on Heroes and Villains. Atsuma's father was a hero and so was his mother. Atsuma's father had a ability that allowed him to go berserk and dampen his pain receptors. His mother had a ability that could heal her. The two of them married each other for the purpose of combining these two abilities and seeing what happen. That is right, Atsuma's parents had Frage for science. Well his mother anyway. His father wanted a son who would be in the top ten on the hero list. Even though they had there child for study/ glory purposes Atsuma's parents are still very loving and supportive. The only thing that annoys Atsum is his mother's tendency to write down everything he says into her study journal and the fact that she made him start a personal journal, which has become a habit now. Category:Sword Users Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Transformation Quirk Users